Akumu No Mai
by Valkyrie Prinny
Summary: They say a dance is meant to be art in form and motion. When we dream, our bodies lay nearly still. But what would dancers call a Nightmare... MaixNatsuki, Character death. This may/may not be a misleading summary. Look inside for full details


**AN: First and foremost I would like to credit and thank CrazyNinjaPenguin for editing this. Hopefully this destroys some of the block I have. I have to admit the fic that was recently created**** by Hallucinations-from-the-Womb sparked a few ideas, credit to her/him for that. The translations for the name could be anything, I'd go with "The Dance of Nightmares" or something to that effect. But then again, I'm not a Japanese student so I'll get back to all of you on that. I have been wondering about how Mai would be if she were more inclined to kill certain opponents/people who have wronged her significantly. Most of this oneshot takes place in a nightmare that Natsuki is having about a certain busty classmate, the aforementioned HiME may be a bit OOC but don't let that stop you for reading. Valkyrie Profile (my new all-time favorite) was taking up a good chunk of my time, but it's just too good to put down. I will update Distant Lover as soon I find a way to make a few things work. MaixMikoto fans may want to clear away from this as it is MaiXNatsuki and Mikoto doesn't recieve a very gentle greeting from Mai in this.  
**

**If you think I own Mai-HiME, you must have some really good weed and I want some of it. It is owned by Sunrise and all of it's employees.  
**

* * *

**Akumu No Mai**

It was a dark and fiery afternoon in Fuuka; smoke rose from the surrounding buildings and the glow of an inferno painted the landscape. Natsuki ran towards the chaos, people phasing through her form as if it were an everyday occurrence. Not taking the time to wonder about such a thing, she continued making her way across the fiery campus grounds. Wounded students, corpses of what seemed to be innocent bystanders, and incinerated rubble were littered throughout the courtyard; her face formed a horrified expression at such a sight. Natsuki took a few steps forward and a loud explosion sounded off suddenly in the forest. Quickly turning around, Natsuki's eyes bore witness to a sight she once considered impossible.

Then again, the sight of one Tokiha Mai floating in the air with the aid of her element, a tight, one-handed hold on Shiho's neck, would fall into the category of: "Things I would only see in a drug induced nightmare" for most people. But as the blue-haired student's luck would fare, it was no such thing. She stood frozen watching Mai slowly strip Shiho of all hope for survival. Suddenly the ring around Mai's right wrist began to accelerate until it was nothing more than a speeding blur to Natsuki's eyes. With a small combustion and a quick movement of her arm, Mai set the pinkette ablaze before tossing her to the ground. A dull thud sounded as Shiho's body hit the ground and the smell of burning flesh permeated the air. Natsuki still could not move as she watched the look on the redhead's face turn from one of frigid malice to one of immeasurable worry as she whispered one name before flying towards the forest.

"Natsuki..."

* * *

A certain dirty blonde was now staring down Mikoto, waiting for her to try something, anything that would leave her open. As it stood in her mind, time was something she was about to run out of. Shizuru was slowly running out of patience as she saw Midori, Nao, and Yukariko drawing ever closer. Just Mikoto moved to attack; a fireball seemingly came from nowhere as the two jumped out of it's path.

The two set their eyes to the sky to see Kagutsuchi, but Mai was nowhere to be seen amidst the thick plume of smoke...

Natsuki had arrived shortly after the attack. She waited and watched as the smoke slowly cleared to reveal the redheaded HiME holding Mikoto in the air by her neck, her face was painted with a vindictive look as if it were nothing more than a canvas. She slowly raised her head until she met the eyes of her prey.

"Mikoto, do you have anything to say before I kill you?" She spoke coldly

"Mai."

"Mai, what in the hell do you think you're doing?! This is madness!" Midori shouted

"What you consider madness, I consider reasonable." scoffed Mai

"Mai-san, you of all people realize what will become of you if this goes any further. There has been enough bloodshed, please stop this before..." Yukariko pleaded

"It seems Mikoto does not share the same thought as you, Sister. Otherwise, we would not be here waiting for Natsuki to die from a fatal wound. The one thing I do not understand is how this is of such concern to you, Mai."

Mai turned to look at Shizuru before speaking the unexpected, "When she dies, your life won't be the only thing she takes with her. To put it simply, I can kill Mikoto while I still have my powers or I can kill her by poisoning her food."

"_She doesn't know yet..."_ Shizuru thought wistfully

"Another one out of the closet; and it looks like both she and the ex are out for blood, could this get any worse?" Nao commented

"_Ex?"_ Mai pondered

Natsuki ran towards the redhead, hoping to catch her attention only to pass through her body. Then and only then, she heard the sound of weak footsteps becoming more defined with time. It had all become clear to the blue-haired girl as she saw herself covered in blood emerge from the obscurity of wherever she was hidden, her appearance having seen better times. As Shizuru had mentioned, the extent of her injuries were indeed fatal; Natsuki took note of a gash on the left side of her waist, and most notable among the others, a stab wound on the right side of her chest.

"Mai, please stop this!"

"Why should I, look at what she's done to you! I already regret not killing her when I had the chance. If I had known this would happen..."

"Shizuru, I'm sure you have something to say about this. Knock some sense into her, please!"pleaded the alternate Natsuki

"Mai, the only thing I can say is...go ahead with your fireworks display" She said with a wry smile

"Shizuru!"

The ring at the HiME's left wrist had begun to glow and accelerate in rotation. Seeing no other choice, the alternate Natsuki slowly made her way to Mai. Finally feeling her strength leave her, this Natsuki draped her arms over the other girl's shoulders before giving her a peck on her lips as best she could.

"Mai...please...stop...this. Would...you...at...least...do...this...for...me." She begged just as she was lost to the abyss known as death and her body began to vanish.

"MIKOTO!" Mai shouted just as she set the middle schooler ablaze in a blindingly bright explosion...

* * *

Natsuki's eyes shot open as she quickly sat up, gasping for breath. Looking around she noticed that she was not outside, but in Mai's room. Much to her relief, she wasn't fatally wounded either. Hearing the sound of tosses and turns along with the familiar moans, Natsuki turned her head to find a sleeping Mai beside her. Looking at her, she pondered on whether the HiME beside her was seeing the things she had in her sleep. Moving to wake her, Mai spoke a sentence that made Natsuki wonder. Were they indeed dancing the same dance?

"Don't leave me like this, Natsuki."

* * *

**END**

**AN: Read and Review please.**


End file.
